When She Looked into my Eyes
by Tiffy8o8
Summary: Short story with Emmett and Paul Lahote's sister. She's one of a two-of-a-kind. Will Paul accept his baby sister's imprint and stand aside to let the chips fall as they may? Or will he deny it? Very little Cullens and Pack scenes. Rated M for lemony scene


Not exactly a one shot, but more of a short story. Sorry for any mistakes or typos. Don't like don't read! Oh and there's a bit of a lemony scene towards the end. So that's your fair warning.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Stephanie Meyer, the whole Twilight saga belongs to her. I just write fanfiction based off that. This isn't meant for any copyright infringement.

And, another heads up, the story is ONLY in Emmett's and the main character's POV. You'll see. And it switches on and off, you can tell when I put the line thingy, when there's three dashes, it's just a new scene. Okay, now go read!

And the banner's in my profile, go check it out (:

**When She Looked into my Eyes**

I coursed the area. Mmm, musk scents. With my unhuman-like speed, I sped forward avoiding the branches and leaves as if they were gonna hurt me. There it was. Right in my sight. Before it even had time to react to me, my fangs were already working its way into its skin. I sucked hungrily, aggressively. Trying to get as much blood as I could. Enough blood to fill my hunger. I got as much blood as I could before it turned a bitter cold.

Who would think? That one werewolf would turn my life upside down. You'd think that it'd be Rosalie, but to some degree she would be held responsible. After Renesmee was born, Rosalie became like a second mother to the girl. But, when we were hunting one day, we came across a child. He didn't look any older than 10, well to cut to the chase, he was dying and Rosalie _**had **_to save him. I was okay with that, but when she found Nathan of the Denali Coven, she left me for him too. It's okay, he wanted a child, and I wasn't ready for one with her. We were far too different. Rosalie was serious, I was too playful. She was bossy, I liked power. All I wanted was for her to be happy, and she found happiness in Nathan and Ethan. I couldn't deprive her of that.

It was when Paul's sister phased that my life turned upside down.

* * *

><p>Paul stood there, shocked, in amazement. I stared back at him, but not as a human. A rippling wave finally stopped running throughout my body. My hand went up, only to find out it was a paw. My eyes traveled down south and there it was. I had confirmed it; it was fur, not skin. I had four legs and a tail! My paw touched my snout, although I saw it, I still had to feel it.<p>

I whined and almost cried, but even though it didn't sound like me. I screamed and a howl escaped. My teeth didn't feel like my teeth. As my tongue ran over my teeth, I felt each and every sharp tooth poking at me. Not like my straight even teeth.

There at least five other voices questioning me as I questioned myself! "Tiffany? Is that you?" What I believed was Embry asked.

"Tiffany? She phased?" Another voice.

"What the?" And another voice.

"Holy shit!" Seth.

"Shut the hell up!" Leah commanded.

"Uh, someone mind telling me what the hell's going on?" I asked agitated. And although I didn't speak it, it's like I still said it; I thought it.

"Tiffany?" a deep voice spoke. It held a lot of power and bass as he spoke to me.

"Huh?"

"This is Sam. Sam Uley, you stay where you are and we'll come to you. Where's Paul?"

"Staring at me like an idiot."

I heard laughter. "Okay, well just stay there. Don't move."

"Don't plan on it."

Paul kneeled down in front of me, "Holy shit Tiff," I growled at him as if to say 'shut up.' He seemed to have understand and laughed. He ran into the forest, and came back out as a wolf.

"Paul?" I called, couldn't be too sure but it had his eyes.

"In the flesh." He replied. Soon, there were six other wolves alongside Paul. The one with white fur stepped forward. I soon found out it was Leah Clearwater. It took nearly two hours but I finally learned how to phase back. Leah helped me because when I phased, all pieces of clothing was torn.

"God, is my body suppose to hurt this bad?" Leah laughed.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it in time. It'll start to feel better the more you phase."

I came to find out that Leah and I are the only females in my pack. It now explains why my brother was like gone for ages, and he suddenly comes back a foot taller and a shit load more ripped.

"Agh, it hurts so bad."

"It's growing pains. You're growing muscles and becoming taller. Soon, you'll be somewhere near my height." She explained. I'll miss my 5'2" frame. "Come on, let's head on over to Sam's."

"Big scary dude?" She smiled.

"Yeah, him."

"Tiffany, you're the newest and youngest member of this pack. We accept you with open arms, and I'm sure they're glad to have you as the new addition to our family. This is Emily, my imprint, that's Jared if you didn't know." I nodded, I knew him, he's Paul's friend from way back, almost like a big brother to me. "Jacob, Seth, Leah, and Quil." He introduced although I knew them.

"Paul," I slapped and shoved to wake him up.

"Yes Tiffany." He rolled over and put the pillow over his head in attempt to block me out.

"Wake up. We have patrol!" I pushed him again.

"God, okay. Calm down pup." After I phased, it became accustomed for all my pack siblings to call me 'pup.'

It was then; when I was wandering the border of our land did I see him. The brown haired, green eyed god that flipped my world upside down. He turned when the wood beneath me snapped. It took one look at me to chase him off. At that moment, it felt like I received a punch to my stomach. The world that I once had control over, rolled out of my hands. Sam's voice intruded. "You've imprinted."

"On that leech? What the hell?" Paul screamed. As a wolf, it'd come out as an angry howl followed by a growl.

Sam explained the power of imprinting. How it's love at first sight and it's to make a wolf stronger. An unbreakable bond that if not pursued, it's said to be fatal.

"It's also said that only men and phase and look what happened. Two females. And, when they did turn, we said it was impossible for them to reproduce. And why would you look at that! She's imprinted! So what Sam? I don't think if she ignores the imprint, she'll die." Paul protested. "I'm not having my sister with that damn blood sucking freak!"

At first I didn't understand. But I learned that _he_, was Emmett. A member of the Olympic Coven. The same one that changed Bella, the girl Jacob was in love with. Emmett's old mate, left him and found another mate. They're still in the same coven; awkward! And well, I just couldn't erase his name from my mind. Emmett. Emmett. Emmett. Emmett. Emmett.

Jared's eyes nearly popped out when he found out who I had imprinted on. He didn't like it. Not one bit. Just like Paul, he protested and bitched. Leah, Jake, and Seth were happy for me. Seth was always happy and optimistic. He thought my imprinting would make me stronger and better. It'd be the best for me. Jacob just wanted to bring me over to the Cullen's so he could see Bella. Leah was happy for me that I could imprint and reproduce. I gave her hope that someday she might be able to do the same. Quil didn't really like it. He just didn't like the fact that it was Emmett who I had imprinted on.

Paul stomped away. "You're not taking her over to that damn leech infested mansion, I don't care what you say Sam."

Jacob did so anyways. Paul wouldn't kill him, not when I'm with him. I wore my favorite off white floral print camisole. It had a white laced yoke at the neckline. And in the middle it had two buttons which made my cleavage show but seemed contained. At the waist, it had an elastic tie that was adjusted. The shirt's upper half hung a bit over the tie. With it, I wore a dark pair of skinny jeans and some converse. Jake carried me, I didn't want to phase and run over because then I'd have to hold my clothes. I wanted to smell nice for Emmett. Before we entered the house, I spritz some of my pomegranate citrus. Jacob coughed; I apologized for spritzing some in his mouth then giggled when I saw his bitter face.

A young blonde haired chick invited us in. Jacob addressed her as Rosalie.

And there he was. That same brown haired green eyed god that shattered my world when he walked away. "Hey pup." I guess the vampires took to calling me that as well.

"Emmett," Carlisle called in a controlling 'dad' type voice.

"Why don't you come with me out to the back?" He suggested. Jacob let a growl escape. "Don't worry Black, I won't hurt her." He stared at Jacob, as if challenging him.

"Sure, sure." He replied.

Emmett guided me towards the screen door that led to the patio. "A little birdy told me someone imprinted on me." I smiled at his beating around the bush. "You were that wolf I saw when I was hunting. I thought you were Leah, but I should've realized then that your eyes were different and your fur was more gorgeous." I blushed with every compliment. This was easier than I thought. I guess Sam told Carlisle, who told Emmett. I expected things flying in the air, and a pissed off Emmett.

"Which little birdy peeped cause I'd like to thank them. You're correct, I did imprint on you." I spoke.

"How old are you?" He asked, although, you would think that a vampire wouldn't care right?

"Fifteen."

"Wow, you're a young one. Which crazy four-legs is your brother?"

"Paul– the craziest of them all."

"Ahhh. Paul." The name slipped from his tongue like poison. "We better settle things now; I take it that he's not too happy with this." He pointed back and forth between us.

"It's like you read my mind."

He shuddered. "Don't get me confused with Edward now." I giggled.

"The one with the face?"

"That's Jasper."

"Edward's the one with the serious look. He's a mind reader. The one with the face, Jasper, he's an empath and can control emotions he has the power of pathokenisis, Alice, the dark haired short one can see the future, and although she can see the future, it's always subject to change."

I nodded.

"So where does this leave us?" He asked.

"Imprinting is just me being there for you. I'll be whatever you need. A sister, a best friend,"

"I don't want that." He cut me off.

"I can be a love interest for you. Whatever you need, I'll be it. I'm just spose to be there for you, it's like my duty as an imprinter. You're my soul mate, my other half."

"And as an imprintee what's my duty?"

I laughed, "To just need me I guess. I'm not quite sure. I haven't been a wolf for long before I imprinted."

"EMMETT!" A voice boomed. I shriveled up in fear.

Giant footsteps came through the house and headed right for us. Emmett jumped up quickly pulling me up with him. He crouched forward in a protective stance. Paul strutted through the screen door.

"Tiffany, I thought I told you you're not coming here."

"You can't deprive her of it Paul." Carlisle's calm voice spoke.

"Like hell I can. She's my sister and I'm not standing for it."

"Look, it already seems like he's taken a liking for her, the imprinting's getting to him too. You can't separate them." Alice chimed.

Paul growled and he did something that I didn't expect. He relaxed, walked over and hugged me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, phased and ran away. I slid down where I was and watched as he ran. What could I do? Leave my imprint and cause my heart pain? Or follow my brother and not pursue what I wanted?

* * *

><p>I watched as she slid to the ground, sitting crossed legged "Indian" style. For some reason, the girl I've met for a mere 20 minutes had this hold on me. Would it be the power of imprinting? Would that affect me? Tears developed and built in her eyes. And when the first droplet rolled down her face, I fell to my knees to comfort her. I couldn't stand seeing girls cry; not ever. And when Tiffany did, it hurt me badly. I felt like it was my fault because I wasn't there to block her from the pain.<p>

Carlise, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Jacob, Nathan, and Ethan stood at the entrance of the porch watching as I held her. Her face fell into my chest and light sobs escaped her lips. I couldn't imagine what she was feeling. How could she choose between an imprint and her brother? She had only met me recently but by the way the imprint had a tug on me too, I could tell that if she did choose him, it'd probably lead to both our demise.

"Please stop crying." I cooed.

She sniffled. The tears stopped. She was right; she would do anything I asked and be anything I needed. I didn't think that she would stop crying, but it wouldn't hurt to try; and why look at that, she stopped.

"Come on." I picked her up in my arms. They cleared the entrance and I took her to my bedroom. I didn't sleep but still kept a bed for comfort.

"Emmett," her voice sounded like angels singing. I looked at her for a response. "I-I-I don't know what to do.."

"Just let it sit. Paul will come around. You're his sister. He can't deny you of that. And if he doesn't come to his senses, you have me."

Paul did come around eventually. He confessed that he missed having his annoying younger sister around and without her he missed two patrols. He wanted her back and if her being my imprinter was what it took, he'd accept it.

Tiffany and I were in my bedroom, where we spent most of our indoor days. I had a television in my room now, before I just used my bedroom to escape annoying siblings, and even before that, it was where Rose and I would, umph, you know... My fifteen year old lover lay in my chest as my right arm held her close to me. I wanted to watch the Haunting in Connecticut, she chose Snow White and the Seven Dwarves instead–I'm still gonna watch the movie though. As Snow White was being offered the red apple, I stole a glance at my own princess then saw her sleeping. If I said I didn't smile, I'd be lying.

I felt a bit like Edward when he told me and Jasper his stories about watching Bella sleep. It made me feel a bit stalkerish so I stopped.

When I heard her scream I pulled her closer to me. "How long have you been awake?" I looked down at her trembling body.

"Long enough to see all _that_!" Emmett laughed and if it were possible, hugged her tighter.

"It's okay; it's only a movie Tiff." When she was asleep, he switched movies and during the middle she woke and saw the graphic shots.

"God, do you really have to watch that?"

"If it makes you this vulnerable and scared that I have to hold you, then yes, because I like having you in my arms."

She huffed. "Nice save McCarthy."

"Thank you Lahote."

Her stomach growled.

"Hungry?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me." She's so sweet. For the fact that I don't eat, she eats every time I'm not around.

"If you're hungry, go eat."

"I can hold off Emmett." She protested. Being that Paul and I have made amends, I think he'd still kill me if I starved his sister; maybe half the pack too, okay the entire pack.

"Tiff," I spoke fatherly-like. "Go eat for me. Please." My voice switched off into a requesting type tone. She couldn't deny it when I spoke like that, the power of imprinting.

"Come with me." She dragged me downstairs. Now with Renesmee around, we kept some food in the fridge, and Jacob and pack members came around pretty often now too. She snatched an apple and then put it back down. I knew why, she thought back to Snow White then refused to eat an apple. She got paranoid like that sometimes. I didn't mind, as long as she would eat, I'm all good.

"Full?" I asked once she demolished a container of strawberries, a box of blue berries, a snack bag of chips, a pear, and a banana. She opted for the jun:k-food and snacks instead of real meals. I always made sure she got her nutrients though.

"Yep." She nodded and I pulled her into a kiss. I could still taste the sweet remains of the strawberries. "God Emmett, couldn't let me enjoy the lingering taste of strawberries?"

"Nope."

"Jackass."

"You love me."

"Hopelessly."

"Ow, did you bite me?" she looked up at me with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, I wanted to know what it feels like to be in my boyfriend's shoes." God this girl amazes me.

"Oh yeah? How'd it feel? And can I have my shoes back?"

She giggled. "Well one, you taste incredibly disgusting, and I mean it. Gross. And two, no."

"You just love denying me of everything huh?"

"Except my love."

"You're so sappy."

"I love you like how my medicine tastes like honey."

"Tiff, babe, that makes no sense whatsoever."

"Shut up."

"You guys are so sickening." Alice slapped Jasper's chest.

"I just so happen to love their happiness."

"Yeah bro, she happens to looo-ove our happiness." I teased.

"He's just so excited all the time around her. They're so adorable! And her, look at those cheeks! She's like a baby." Tiffany's cheeks were so full and plump, like little plums. I grabbed her cheeks and kissed her forehead. "So adorable!" Alice chimed. "Rosalie! Rose! Look how cute they are!" Alice cooed.

Surprisingly, Rosalie was much nicer once she had Nathan and Ethan. "Aww, you guys are." She had a kid and things were looking up for her. "Let's have a shopping day! Come on!" Rosalie and Alice practically dragged her out of the house. Things were finally starting to feel perfect around here. I have a perfect soul mate who's accepted in my family. No secrets, nothing.

* * *

><p>"Rose," I whined. "I think I have enough camisoles." She just finished talking my ear off about how this top and that orange pair of shorts looked so adorable.<p>

"Oh come on Tiffany!" Alice popped in. "Just a few more stores!"

"You said that a few stores ago." I countered her persuading.

"Oh shoot. Alright. Come on Rose. Let's go."

"Fine." Rosalie replied dully. "WAIT!" We both turned heads and Alice smiled; I assumed she saw something. "Those shorts are friggin adorable!" She pulled up turquoise shorts with a matching braided belt with strands of black and brown.

"They're thirty- dollars."

"You're adorable." She picked up both pairs, the turquoise and red, and paid for it. "Kay, we're good to go."

A heavy weight fell upon me and it increased drastically. And then again. And increase again. I then realized that I was being dog piled on and by my own pack brothers at that. "Good morning pup!" Embry was the one closest to me, being that he jumped on me first.

"Get the hell off of her." Leah demanded and one of them pulled her in too.

"Happy birthday!" They screamed in unison. Sam was able to pull them all off.

"Happy birthday Tiffany." He handed her a present from both him and Emily. In a box, sat a blueberry muffin with a note inside. He told her not to open it until lunch.

"My baby sister's growing up." Paul wiped away the fake tear.

"Aww, you pack baby!" Seth cooed. He was five months older than she making her the youngest to phase and in the pack so far.

"PB! Pack baby!" Jared shouted their newly created nickname for her.

"Man, can't we just stick with pup?" She asked actually preferring it more.

"Er, no. Get ready for school. We're leaving soon." They exited her bedroom. She wore the shorts teal Rosalie bought for her with a white tank top and a black camisole.

"Emily packed you a bag for breakfast. After school, she wants to see you for lunch after school. Paul and the boys will drive you over." Sam informed.

At school, nothing was really different. Kim wished me a happy birthday and that was all. After phasing, I had no friends. And a little before, they ditched me because no one wants to be friends with the freak girl with a brother on steroids. And when Jacob guys returned, they were all over me like a teddy bear no one wanted to share. I just adapted on the group when I phased and so they were my group.

I couldn't wait until lunch. Time went by extremely slow. In English. I nearly fell asleep watching Romeo and Juliet. Then, again in math, I missed a slide in notes and had to ask Seth for them. He laughed but handed them over anyways. Then, in PE, I let a goal slip by me because I was randomly thinking of Emmett.

"What's in there? What's in there? What's in the box Tiffany? Open it!" Seth purposely pestered me.

"Shut up Seth. Shut up Seth. Be quiet Seth. Hold on Seth." I replied, same annoying tone. Paul and Jared laughed. Pft, they're the oldest in our group at school. I squealed as I pulled out the giant blueberry muffin. "Yeeee, Emily knows me so well! Hehe, yay. A muffin."

"You're such a ditz." Jacob spat.

"Sure, sure." She used his infamous catchphrase that drove everyone crazy.

Tiffany drove to the Cullen's. She insisted that her pack family goes, but they refused. Said they had things to do. Before so left, she dressed herself in the matching pair of what she wore today. Instead, she wore the red shorts Rosalie bought, a blank tank top and a snow-white camisole. I didn't like fancy, Alice and Rosalie always protested about it, but still respected my wishes.

"You look beautiful." Emmett opened her car door.

"So do you Emmett." I teased.

He grinned widely. "Thank you. Come on, let's go inside. I have a surprise."

"Emmett." I whined when he covered my eyes. With one hand he covered her eyes. With the other, he snaked it around her waist and pulled her up with it to walk her into the house.

"Put her down Em!" Alice squealed about her like the newest puppy of the family being hogged. Edward heard her thoughts and said,

"God Alice, she's not a over hogged puppy."

"Hey, stay out of my thoughts! Emmett, he's in my head again!" I whined.

"I can't help it. It's like werewolf telepathy, you guys can't help it, and neither can I."

Emmett wasn't paying attention; he was just staring at me like a piece of meat. "Emmett, that is disgusting and you need to keep those thoughts to yourself. Man, I don't even think she's into that!" Edward grimaced.

"Hey! Let's not venture into this any further. Let's just give her the presents and move on with our never ending lives." Ethan spat. He took after the old Rosalie. But hey, every family needs one and it just so happens that Leah's my Rosalie.

After receiving a shit load of gifts, Emmett ushered me outside for some alone time.

"You know," He broke our lovely silence. We both sat on the porch in the back yard looking at the trees. "I didn't think we'd work out." He admitted.

Ouch. That stung a little. "You didn't huh?" I led him on for a bit. As cute as he was, he's a bit oblivious to things.

"Yeah, I mean, you're a werewolf, and I'm a vampire. We're like sworn enemies. And I'd never thought Paul Lahote's sister would imprint of me. You know, I would've thought it'd be Leah who imprinted on me instead. And Paul, he didn't kill me! I didn't think he would let me pursue this relationship."

"Oh, so if he hadn't agreed to calm down, would you have pursued this relationship? And would you have rather Leah imprint on you than me?"

The look on his face told me enough. I didn't want to stay any longer, "Oh I see." I stood to leave.

He finally caught on. "Tiff, we were just talking! Come on! Don't be stupid," He stopped once he heard it leave his mouth.

"Oh so now I'm stupid? _Stupid?_" It left my lips like daggers. I'm sure the entire house heard by now.

"Tiff, I-I,"

"Save it." Not even his fast reaction could snatch me before I was up and at it.

"Tiff, what ha," Alice questioned but I was already out the door. "EMMETT!" I heard her scream before I had left.

Tears cascade down my face. Some of the salty droplets slipped into my house. I could barely see the road. And the only thing keeping me from crashing was the reflectors guiding me.

I didn't want to face any of my brothers. They wouldn't hear me out, just assume. Who was I to think that this relationship would work out anyways? I'm a friggin four legged freak who fell in love with a damn dead person. A masochistic, egotistical, guy! That serves me right. Of all the damn guys in the world, I'm stuck with Emmett Cullen. Go figure, with my luck of course that would happen to me. Look at me, one of two of my kind and I'm the only one who's imprinted on a vampire.

My eyes became heavy, and the tears just wouldn't stop. The moonlight became one big blur, and it soon shut out.

* * *

><p>I couldn't stand it. That throbbing in my chest was unbearable. I don't have a beating heart but being away from her you could say "tore my heart in two."<p>

Our very first fight. I have to see her. Ugh. Fuck the treaty. At the border, I came face to face with Jacob and Embry. I told them everything, of course they understood. They had their own fair shares of slip ups. They allowed me onto their land. I had to find her. Second house on the right they told me. God, where the fuck is it? The two boys dressed in denim cut offs helped me. And as I climbed through her window, she looked as beautiful as ever with the sunlight on her. I could tell she had fallen asleep crying and I couldn't help but to feel bad. She'd wake up and yell at me for the puffy eyes, but I don't care. As long as she's mine.

"Tiff," I nudged her. She turned. "Tiffany." I called again, a bit louder. She rolled over.

"What the fuck do you want?" Her and that colorful language.

"I'm sorry."

She ignored my apology. "Emmett, how the fuck did you get in here?" She stood. "You realize that if you're caught, Jacob and Embry will kill you!" I had to laugh. The very two shifters who invited me onto the reservation. She looked out her window and saw none other than her pack brothers. They gave her two thumbs up and she pulled down the shades. The light still shone through but very opaquely. "Idiots." She mumbled.

"Please, forgive me. I was kidding! I'd choose you any day over Leah, Rosalie, anyone. Give me all the options in the world, it'd still be you."

"Jessica Alba." She tested to see if it were true. I cut the playing out before she got mad again.

"Babe, no one can compare to my black hair hazel eyed beauty." She seemed pleased with my answer.

"I'm sorry Emmett. I guessed I overreacted." He stance lightened and she slouched.

"No, no, I shouldn't have played around with you. And although it was only an act, I should've known you were serious." She pecked me on the lips teasingly causing me to pull her back in for a deeper kiss.

I took a step back to look at her. Her jet black hair tousled from shifting in her sleep. Her brown eyes glistened from the yawn she just gave. "Tired?" She shook her head no.

"Come on, let's get out of here. I know Jacob guys let you on but if Sam wakes, he'll definitely kill you. And, we don't want our entire tribe phasing." She took my hand and led me to the window. I climbed out first and jumped. She sat on the windowsill looking at the ground. The wind blew and her hair was lifted off her shoulders. She couldn't have looked more beautiful to me.

"Jump,"

She shook her head.

"Why not?"

She shrugged. This girl loved yanking my tail. And so I did what I knew she wanted me to do. Jumping up against the house, I clung onto the drain pipe that ran down vertically against the house. With my right arm, I snatched her off the windowsill and jumped to the floor. She giggled.

"That was fun, again!" She squealed like a kid who just got off a rollercoaster.

"Come on; let's go to my place before Sam wakes."

She clung onto my back as I ran throughout the forest. The trees I passed were like blurs of green and brown. I tossed her onto my bed, and for a moment, I got a bit scared when the bed frame cracked. They needed to make beds suitable for werewolves and vampires. The strongest of the strongest. The look on her face told me she was okay, a bit ashamed that she broke the bed frame, but okay. Tiffany still wore her red shorts and black tank top. She didn't have that black cami-whatever the hell it's called on. Her shoulders were bare. The top of her chest exposed, just the perfect amount of cleavage. Her long, lean, russet colored legs crossed.

"God Tiffany, you have no idea how hot you are."

"Oh, oops. Sorry, 108 degrees." She scooted away from me on the bed. Her misunderstanding made me laugh. The sudden swelling in my pants caused me to react without thinking. My arms went to both sides of her. As I hovered over her placing a trail of kisses down her neck, she forcefully tugged on my white t-shirt pulling me back up to her. It was then, when she looked into my eyes that I had an unbelievably surge that I couldn't deny. Her tongue pushed at the entrance of my lips. I opened them and granted her entrance. Her tongue immediately went to mines, they intertwined and tangoed. A rumbling escaped her lips as I pulled away. I looked at her, in awe.

"Babe, did you just growl at me?"

She blushed. "Sorry, werewolf instinct."

"God that was fucking sexy." I attacked her neck, nibbling on it slightly. A fang of my grazed her flesh. Blood oozed from the wound. I licked, sucked, and squeezed as much blood as I could from her before the wound closed. I returned a disgruntled growl of my own.

Her tank top ripped down the middle as I pulled it apart.

"Emmett! I liked that tank top!" She in return ripped my t-shirt off and threw it across the room. I liked my girls rough. Do you know how hard it is to resist a half naked female who's under you, who may I add is shirtless as well? Damn near impossible. I couldn't stop now. She had me too turned on. Her lips led a fiery trail down my neck, around my ear to the spot she knew was most vulnerable. Had she sucked any longer on my sweet spot, I would've given in. It was my turn to play the teasing game. My lips did the same as hers. I trailed down to her jaw as it hardened from my touch. I then went up to her face playfully smothering her in kisses before I came back to her luscious lips. I stared at her pink succulent lips before attacking them.

Another trail of kisses went down her chest, in the ridge of her bosoms. Down her stomach, then to her belly button, she giggled when I did that. My teeth pulled at the flap on her shorts unbuttoning it. Her eyes shut as I slid her shorts off with my teeth. I flung that across the room too. My finger grazed her core where her juices seemed to be pooling up. "Oooh, someone's wet." I spoke in admiration. She gasped as my index finger found its way to her entrance. My finger soaked itself by simply just sitting on her lips. Her eyes sparked when I pulled my finger up sucking on it tasting every bit of her pussy juices. In one swift movement, her laced underwear was across the room.

And here she lay, in front of me, naked. Her body sparkled–not like mines of course– in the moonlight. My hungry lips found their way to her chest. She moaned as my tongue flickered her left-already-hard nipple. As I switched for her right breast, I inserted a finger into her resulting in her back arching. "Emmett." She let out a weak moan. She reached down to the bulge in my jeans. Her hands fidgeted to unbutton my jeans. I lifted myself to help her out.

"Emmett come on!" She begged and I couldn't stand it anymore; I needed to feel her.

"Ready?" She nodded. She gasped as I stuck my erect penis in her soaking womanhood. "Damn, you're tight." Her face of discomfort scared me so I pulled out. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I-I," That's when I smelled it. The irony metallic scent, blood. I scanned her before noticing the bright crimson red down her thighs.

"God Tiff, you're."

"A virgin." She cut me off and said it like she was ashamed.

"Aw hell no, you're ashamed of being a virgin?" She looked down but I used the same index finger I stuck in her to bring her face back up to mines, "You have no idea how hot it is that my girlfriend is a virgin. I mean, how blessed am I? My girlfriend is a werewolf, meaning she can sustain my awesome rocking in bed; she's got a perfect complexion. Beautiful eyes, long lean legs, and to top it off she's a virgin. And why didn't you tell me? We could've gone slower."

"No it's fine." She moaned out as I went back to her core, my thumb applying pressure to it.

"Wanna keep going?" She nodded. "Great, cause I don't think I can stop." I slid back in again but her pussy already tightened up. Damn, this werewolf healing crap could work to my advantage. My tongue found its way to her neck, slobbering heat and passion all over it. The pooling in between her legs told me I was doing something right. I thrust into her and pulled back so that only my head was in her. With another thrust, she released a moan. And I continued this thrust- and tease game that she seemed to enjoy. When her walls tightened around my shaft, I could tell she was close to her peak. I thrust into her again, this time, going much deeper than before. My hips bucked and her back arched allowing me more access. With one last thrust into her, I felt a coil release and we both discharged.

It was then when she looked up into my eyes that I realized. With our without imprinting, she'd be my soul mate. Nothing can refute that. Paul, Sam, Jacob, Rosalie, no one can take that away from me. That unbearable pain I receive in my chest when I see her pretty eyes crying, or when she's gone, it's because I can't stand life without her.

"Tiffany,"

"Hmm?" She hummed as she stroked a pattern on my bare chest.

"I love you."

"I love too." When she looked into my eyes, and told me that she loved me, I felt so complete.

And that night, the first night we made love, I whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

* * *

><p>The end! I hope you all enjoyed it! ^_^ Review! Review! Review! Happy New Year's eve guys!<p> 


End file.
